Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Thunder Storm
Lothor finally climbs his way out of the Abyss of Evil. Disguising himself as his now-captive twin brother (Sensei Watanabe), Lothor tricks Shane, Dustin, and Tori into donning the Wind Morphers, sabotaged to make them his slaves, his own evil Rangers! With them, and a pair of monsters he picked up in the Abyss, Lothor sieges the Wind Academy, and captures the students once more. Marah & Kapri, always looking out for themselves, reluctantly resume their status in their uncle's army. Meanwhile, Blake comes to Reefside for a Motocross tournament, and begins a flirtation with Kira. It isn't long before Cam contacts him and his brother Hunter, about the current situation regarding their old teammates. The evil Wind Rangers, with Kelzaks and the two Monster Generals by their side, head on a march of destruction. Hayley & Tommy, noticing a blanket of evil spreading over the state of California from the re-opened Abyss, become aware of this rampage. The three main DinoThunder Rangers are sent to stop them, and holding back so as to not destroy the fellow Rangers, are beaten by the evil Winds. And Mesogog dispatches Elsa to offer Lothor their aid in the assistance of the destruction of the world... Cam, Blake, and Hunter head into the Abyss of Evil to retrieve their stolen powers, and run into some resistance, in the form of Zurgane, Kelzaks, and a few previously destroyed monsters. They nearly plunge into the depths, but their Sensei arrives in time to save them. Mesogog and Lothor form an alliance, with Mesogog providing the plan and Lothor providing the Evilized Wind Rangers. The three Winds Ninjas face off against the main three DinoThunder teens, in an unmorphed showdown, leading up to Dino Gem powers vs Ninja powers, Conner vs Shane, Ethan vs Dustin, Kira vs Tori. It's fairly enough matched a battle, and right when it's about to move up to morphed, Cam, Blake & Hunter show up. They trick their three spellbound teammates into giving up their evilly-enchanted Power Discs for their original ones, thus breaking the spell! The combined forces of Mesogog and Lothor's troops are assembled, so the combined forces of the Ninja Storm and DinoThunder Rangers all come together to stop them. The 11 Rangers pair off: the two Reds take on Lothor's newest Abyss-spawn Generals, utilizing their Cycles, weapons, and eventually, a double-dose of Battlizer power; Blue Wind and Yellow DT double team on Elsa; Yellow Wind and Blue DT, on their Cycles (including the Hover), take on a few previously-destroyed monsters; Black DT, and Navy & Crimson Thunders team-up against Zurgane; and Green Samurai & White DT face the Wolfblades and the three teams of footsoldiers, using a boost of Super Dino and Super Samurai powers. But it's Marah & Kapri who save the day, by showing their true colors in swiping their uncle's bottle, and freeing the captured ninjas. Seems they were also behind rescuing Sensei! Lothor hasn't time to let this loss sink in, as Mesogog challenges him to a duel. The fight rages in his lab, leading to Mesogog reverting Lothor into his basic genetic material, kept harmlessly preserved forever in one of his chemical jars. Seems Lothor's extraction of their powers have brought an end to the Ninja Storm Rangers' powers for good, but their new friends, the DinoThunders, are continuing on the good fight for them. Blake wins his motocross race, as the combined teams cheer him on, and Marah & Cassidy see each other in passing, finding the other stunning, but themselves prettier.